


violacase

by willurosinmybow



Series: First Kiss [8]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Viola - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Brett finally gets revenge for his birthday present all those years ago.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: First Kiss [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105





	violacase

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [中提琴盒【授权翻译】](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454481) by [windyfine29168](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyfine29168/pseuds/windyfine29168)



Eddy's lounging on the couch when Brett walks in. He sits up and eyes Brett suspiciously. Or more likely, he's looking at what Brett is carrying: not only his violin case, but a slightly larger case as well. "Is that - "

Brett just grins widely, enjoying how Eddy squirms and puts his hands over his face. 

"Noooo! It's not even my birthday for another month!"

Brett hums the happy birthday song as he sets his own case down. He presents the viola case to Eddy with a flourish. "Go on then." He's enjoying himself way too much. It's only fair payback for the time Eddy got _him_ a viola for this birthday.

Eddy sighs and unlatches the case. Brett watches his face intently as he opens it, so he catches the exact moment Eddy sees it, held in place with a ribbon glued to the bottom of the case. Eddy's face goes carefully blank for one heartstopping moment, and then he looks up at Brett questioningly, eyes shining brightly. 

"Will you - will you marry me?" Brett croaks, throat having gone dry. 

"Yes," says Eddy. "Yes. Of course. Yes."

Brett exhales all at once. He sits down beside Eddy and unties the ribbon holding the ring in place. Eddy gives him his left hand and Brett slides it on. It's a perfect fit (due to a lot of scheming and machinations, but that's a whole other story).

The ring is gold with a row of tiny, sparkling diamonds inset into the band. It suits Eddy just like Brett thought it would when he was picking it out, and Eddy stares at it transfixed. Suddenly Eddy lunges at him and captures him in a fierce hug. "I love you," he says into Brett's ear, and then kisses Brett's jaw. 

Brett hugs him back, squeezing just as hard. "Of course, that's not your whole present," he tells Eddy. "Your new viola is in the other room."

Eddy lets go and looks Brett straight in the eye. "I hate you."

Brett laughs and laughs. 

THE END


End file.
